Some Scars Never Heal
by Miharu Nakamura
Summary: When Bella is kidnapped by James she discovers that he has already taken two girl. The Cullen's go to the Volturi to find James and save Bella. What happens when two of the kings find their mates in the two confused girls?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Saved

It has been months since Bella was taken from the Cullens by James. She was beginning to lose hope. James hadn't wanted to just kill her like they all had thought he did. He was more twisted than that. When he took her, he brought her "home" with him. "Home" was a large house, which surprised Bella at first. It was very clean and quite inside. She thought at first that it was empty, but she was mistaken. Bella hadn't been the only one that James had taken. There were two others girls around Bella's age.

When James opened the door to her "room" Bella saw two other girls. The first looked like she had been taken straight from an old black and white photograph with a very dark brown colored hair that was nearly black it fell in water like waves down her back and ended just above her butt. She had pale skin that Bella had only ever seen on vampires she and her eyes were the kind of grey that nearly look white. The only give away that she was not pulled from an old photograph were her lips that were the color of pink rose petals she would have looked very sweet and innocent were it not for the piercing gaze that was directed straight at James.

The other girl was half hidden behind the first whose arm was up protectively. She had much more color to her person her hair was the color of wheat and looked as if someone had woven golden tread throughout the tresses that fell to just below her shoulders. Her skin was the color of warm dry sand and her eyes blue like a calm peaceful lake on a hot summer with an almost metallic look to them. Her lips were the color of Sitka roses. She looked more scared than anything else and Bella felt sorry for her.

Bella had no idea how long these girls had been there but there was clearly some form of dynamic in this place. It was then that James spoke not only to her but to the other girls as well. "Now girls I expect you to get along, you will be spending a lot of time together." He said than looked to Bella. "Why don't you introduce yourself to my other girls?" he said

Bella looked at James then to the two other girl "Um, Hi I am Isabella Swan but call me Bella" She said quietly feeling very unsure what to say in this kind of situation.

"Hello, I'm Alex and this is Reza" The first girl said introducing the two of them.

It was at this point that James took Alex by the arm and pulled her from the room. Reza then came over to Bella and had her sit on a bed. There we only two beds in the room and Reza sat on the other. Bella could tell that the bed she sat on was not used very often, so she felt the urge to ask

"Were does Alex sleep?" Bella looked at Reza who simply looked down at her hands that rested on her knees

"When she is allowed to sleep in here she shares this bed with me," Reza said "It's not very often that he lets her sleep in here. It's only on nights he hunts that she sleeps in here. Then he locks the door so we don't leave."

Bella found that the entire time that she was in James' "care" Alex only slept in the room with Reza and her a total of five times. The rest of the time she spent somewhere else. Alex never talked about what she did with James and Reza told Bella that she didn't want to know. Alex, Reza, and her took care of the house during the day. James had a lot of rules and if anyone broke he would punish that person though Alex always took the blame. Reza told Bella that Alex was just like that. It turned out that Alex and Reza were friends for the short time between when her family moved to the same town as Alex, and when Alex disappeared. Alex had been three years before James took Reza. Reza had been there for a year before Bella got there.

One day Bella asked Reza "How old are you and Alex?"

"Well I am seventeen I'll be eighteen in October, and Alex is eighteen she will be nineteen in December." Reza said

"I was fourteen when I was brought here, I had only been fourteen for a few months when I saw James he was standing over a bloody. There was blood dripping from his lips. At first I was so excited that I ended up jumping up and down. I knew what he was from the moment I saw him. I had always hoped that one would take me away. I got James' attention that day and he fallowed me for a while. Then he took me, from that day on I wished that I could see my parents and brothers again. When James brought in Reza I found out that they thought I was dead and had already held a funeral for me. So no matter if I get out of here or not I'll never have my family again. They moved just before Reza was taken." Alex said "You both have a chance still to return to your families."

Alex did say much the rest of that week and the day after she had a very obvious limp. James had obviously heard what she had told Bella and not liked it. Bella was there for four months when she heard something crash down stairs, and Alex swung the door open.

"Come on its time to go. Someone came by and started to attack James" She said then the sound stopped and Bella saw a familire face step behind Alex

"Emmett!" She yelled and jumped into his arms

"We got to go there is a jet waiting for us. Jasper is down stairs with some of the guard members taking care of James. They plan on burning down the house." He said then he lead them down the stairs

Alex had Reza behind her the whole way to the jet then stuck Reza in a corner. When they were on the plane they took off towards Italy.


	2. Author Note

Hey guys i know this is not an update. I just got my computer fixed the motherboard fried so i lost all of my work. Im workng on the stories and will post new chapters as soon as i can. again i am so sorry about not updating. I am also experianing some writers block with some stories so i will be making new stories to get the creative juices flowing.


End file.
